Online data sources (e.g., audio streams, video streams, a/v streams, data services, message feeds, and web sites, for example) are becoming increasingly popular. Typically, a user is required to pay a subscription fee (e.g., one-time fees, monthly fees, and annual fees, for example) to access these data sources. Often, subscription packages are offered to users that bundle various data sources together, providing the user with access to multiple data sources while paying only one access fee.
Unfortunately, as the number of subscriptions that a user subscribes to increases, subscription management becomes increasingly cumbersome, in that a user might subscribe to a complete higher-priced package instead of a lower-priced upgrade package. This in turn may result in subscription redundancy and, ultimately, the consumer overpaying.